Lesson 1
by Ani and Obi Friends for Life
Summary: It was soon after Padmè died when Darth Vader relieses all those videos she gave him where advice for living the end of the war. May this be a Lesson for everybody


**This is of my FAVORITE songs. This story is for my sister, Kira. Happy Easter!**

Darth Vader searched through the room in Padmè's apartment for something to make him feel better. His wife's death was getting in his way. He stumbled upon a weird box that said For Anakin. So he opened it and found a video holocron. And as he watched it his life changed.

In the video

**Lesson 1: Do Not Hide. Lesson 2: There's a right way to fight. If you have questions we can talk through the night.**

Padmè recited Anakin's first two lessons perfectly. "It's okay to be afraid. We are all afraid of something. It's just up to you when you decide to conquer them." she said. She opened a box and put on her Padawan braid. "There is a right way to fight. We fight to protect the Republic. If you fight it wrong it will come with disastrous consequences. Death for the most of us.". She shuttered after saying that. "Anakin, if you have questions about who your fighting for or when your scary dreams will end...talk to your master. He's always there for you. Anytime, day or night he awaits your questions with answeres. That's all for today. Good bye Ani.

** Lesson 3: Your not alone. Not since I saw you breathing on your own. You can leave. You can run but this will always be your home.**

**"**It's true, Ani." she said. "Your not alone. I can show you lots of children and teens who are going through a struggle and relate to your pain.". She oppened the box and this time she wore her japor snippet. " Anakin, if you feel alone please tell someone. You tend to worry me with this. Remember Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and Mace will help you if you ask." she said. "You will leave in time... posibbly stay with the Chancellor for a little while. You will run. Trying to escape from your fears only to find your caught by them again. But no matter what, this will always be your home. The Jedi Temple will be too. If you ever feel alone and no one ccares about your pain, come home." She said. She turned her head and liked at the clock. "It's almost three. I need to go. I love you and I'll see you tonight.

**Lesson 4: Remember this: I****n time when the sun starts to shine in time when your old enough to wish that you were young in time when the good things start unraveling and bad things come undone.**

"My sister told me that before I left for Coruscant three years ago. When you older you'll wish you still lived in the time of this war. Seriously." she said in the most happiest voice. "Name some good things that happened during the war. There's becoming a Jedi Knight, which was truly amazing, and, there was your very first Padawan learner, Ahsoka, she was a blessing, you got onto the Jedi High Counci last week, which I am especially proud of, and our future baby. Gosh you struck lucky." she said falling into their bed. "The nightmares will end. All the things you regret will soon begone. I promise." she said. "Good night Anakin.". And she fell asleep.

**Lesson 5: And there will be lairs, and thieves who take from you. Not to undermine the consequence. But you are not what you do. And when you need it most I have a hundred reasons why I love you.**

"Obi-Wan told me today that Chancellor Palpatine is corrupt. Watch out for him. If it is true he will start lying to you about people. There will be lairs. And bounty hunters will find and steal from you. You could possibly lie on the ground more dead than alive. He also told me that you've been killing children. I couldn't believe that. Your a better person than that." she said. There was a knock on the door. "Padmè, who are you talking to?" asked Obi-Wan. "Myself." she answered. She faced the camera again. "You are not what you do. I know that. And I have a hundred reasons why I love you. Always remember this." she said. "Good bye Anakin." she said as her voice started breaking. She sat on her bed and cried. Then she turned the camera off.

**Lesson 6: Well, I know who you are and I know what you want. I've been there before and it's not that far. It's to far to walk but you don't have to run. You'll get there in time. You'll get there in time.**

This video took place the day she died. "I do know you are. I have ever since I was fourteen. Your a very good person. Brave, strong, lovable. You prove to be amazing. I know what you want. Power. To save the ones you love from death. Who exactly is there left to love? It's just me, and Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka. I know where your going. Trying to b the ruler of the galaxy. You know what? I've been there. I had been ruling a planet for eight years straight. It wasn't easy either. It never is. If this is your dream it's not that far to reach." she said. Her servent Elle walked into the room and started braiding her hair. "Who are you talking to?" the 11-year-old girl asked. "Anakin." Padmè replied. Elle faced toward the camera and waved. "Hi Mr. Skywalker." she said. Then she left the room. "You'll reach your goal in time. Don't rush it. You don't have to run across the finish line. You'll get there in time. Yes, you'll get there in time.

**Final words: If you whether love and lose your innocence just remember lesson**

The dying girl looked into the camera with sad eyes. She smiled the best she could as tears streamed down her face. You could hear the sound of a baby crying in the background. "I'm sorry Anakin." she said. "I didn't know Obi-Wan was on board. You do still love me do you?" she cried. "Whether you love and lose your innocence just remember..." she sang. She took one more deep breath and said "...Lesson 1"

Video stops.

Lord Vader sat on his bed and cried. If only he had watched the video earlier and listened to his wife. She would still be alive. At least he was relived that his child was still out there.

**Please review**


End file.
